My name is Harry
by netja
Summary: Harry’s new neighbour becomes his new teacher. His uncle beats him and one night Harry goes to his teacher, the only safe place he knows. And god i suck at summarys. AU


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, nor any of the characters from the books or movies. I do not make any money from the writing of this story. **** Harry Potter belongs to Severus Snape… I mean J.…**

Harry looked surprised at the older male who had introduced himself as Professor Severus Snape, it was the man who had just moved inn down stairs "I'll be your new teacher in math, let's start with a name round."

He looked at the front where Harry sat and pointed at the boy "We'll start with you"

Harry looked down at his feet, he might be 16, but by the looks he could easily pass for 13 or 14, he was skinny and small, the oversized clothes just made it show more. He was shy and didn't talk too much in classes, so when he finally said his name it was so weak that the professor almost didn't catch it "My name is Harry…" Severus nodded and the next student continued.

When class was over Snape stopped Harry from leaving "Haven't I seen you before?"

Harry looked at his feet again but felt the teachers eyes burn into him "Yes, I think so, sir."

Severus looked at him and wondered where but before he could ask the boy answered his question "I live upstairs from you"

Severus whispered a silent 'aha' and told Harry to get to lunch before it was over.

-------------------------------------------------------------

A few months later when Harry walked home, hoping on not getting home too late so his aunt wouldn't have locked the door when he wanted to get inn, he heard a car stop bye him on the streets, then he heard his teachers voice "Aren't it a little too late to be this far away from home?"

Harry looked at him and answered "I missed the buss because I had detention and I had to get something from one of my mates' house and his mom wanted me to stay for dinner"

The teacher looked at him "And his father couldn't drive you home? Its half past eight already"

Harry just shacked his head and answered "I wouldn't be a bother"

Severus looked at the boy and raised his eyebrow in wonder "Tell me young man do you walk each way every morning?"

Harry looked surprised at his teacher and shacked his head, Snape leant over and opened the car door and said "Then get inn, I'm going the same way anyway."

Harry's eyes widened and he was about to protest but Snape said angrily "Just get in."

When they had driven for a while Snape looked at Harry and said "Did something happen last night? I heard some noises from your apartment."

Harry tensed, his thoughts going to the big blue mark on his back where his uncle had kicked him, he shocked his head and answered quickly "No… how come?"

Severus sighed and said "Oh, nothing, I just thought it was your parents fighting or something like that."

Harry looked at his professor and answered "No… my parents are dead"

His teacher looked at the boy then back at the road suddenly he regretted asking that question.

---------------------------------------------------

When they were outside the apartment Harry thanked Snape for the lift and ran inn

When Harry got in to the apartment the first thing he heard was his uncle shout "Where the hell have you been boy? The dishes don't do themselves" Harry ran to the kitchen and started at the dishes.

When he was done with the glasses and was about to take them to the self he tripped and the glasses went down and broke in a million bits. Harry hiked when he heard his uncle walk to the kitchen

"Oh no, the glasses, he broke them!" his aunt screamed and his uncle grabbed his neck and hit his chin so hard that Harry was sure he had blacked out a second

"What do you think you're doing boy?" Vernon asked Harry

Harry looked down and said in a low voice "I think I'm breaking glasses, sir?"

His uncle grabbed him and hit him again, this time in the chest and threw him at the ground, his back hitting some of the glass, and kicked his stomach "You better" an other kick, this time he hit his chest "clean it up!"

Harry felt tears ran down his face and he sobbed, Vernon grabbed his hair and hissed "And you better stop with that nonsense, your not three anymore." Then he let go and walked out of the kitchen, leaving Harry to clean up his mess.

---------------------------------------------------

At 11:30 Severus woke heard a nock on his door, he went to open and found a crying Harry in a bloody shirt, and with a black/blue spot in his face. He looked at the boy with big eyes and invited him inn.

"My god Potter, what happened to you?" He looked at the boys back and went to his bathroom for the first-aid kit, when he came back Harry looked a little light headed "Are you okay?"

"Yes, I think so" Harry managed a weak smile "I just walked into the door again, silly me"

Severus looked at him "And by any chance you fell onto broken glass?" he grabbed the boys shirt and gasped when he saw the black and blue spots on his upper body, some places it had started to get yellow.

He looked at the back and started to pick out the small peaces of glass, when he thought he had gotten most of it he started poring saltwater to get the remains right after he got some band-aid and started rolling it around Harry's upper body, Harry hissed when Snape touched his chest and he guessed broken ribs "This will have to do until we get to the hospital…"

"No!" Severus looked surprised at the boy and he watched tears form in Harry's eyes "They'll just take me away from my family; I'll have no one left."

Severus made Harry look him in the eyes and the boy made himself smaller like he was afraid that Snape might hurt him "Harry, look at me, you'll come in a home where people won't hurt you. You will not be left alone, these people hit you, and I'm sure that you have had broken ribs more than once."

Harry looked away and murmured "I shouldn't have come; it's not your business anyway."

The teacher sighed and followed the boy into the car "Yes it is, it's always the adult's business if a child gets hurt, and yes Harry, you are just a child."

And after not to much struggle Harry walked beside Severus to his car

TBC?

**A/N: Okay, first Harry Potter fic and I base it on the song "Luca"… I feel so clever xD**

**Harry: erm… this is not going to be slash is it?**

**I intended it to become a snarry fic, but I don't even know if I'll make more chapters, so we'll never know, maybe I'll make this super awesome hot sex scene?**

**Snape: I'm a math teacher?**

**Yes :D ant a little OOC, don't know xD oh, and you didn't know Lily or James, so you don't hate Harry! **

**Snape: Time for your bed is it not?**

**But but…**


End file.
